La princesa y yo
by Marcia Ibanez campos
Summary: Una alumna nueva llega al instituto de Ichigo,y nada será igual.Una princesa?Esta lloviendo otra vez...no quiero perderte...no te vayas...Ichiruki!cap3! reviews*-*
1. Chapter 1

Holas! Vuelvo con otro Fic que se me ocurrió ... para las fans del Ichiruki!

Bleach no es mio…. Es de Tite Kubo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap 1 

La alumna nueva

En las afueras del palacio…

-Buenos días clase! – dijo la profesora de historia cuando entro en el aula, a lo que todos suspiraron, llegaba una hora para dormir.

-Anímense, mis queridos alumnos!,hoy tenemos una alumna nueva en el aula! –sonrío y todos parecieron despertarse.

-Kurosaki-kun, ¿Quién crees que es la alumna nueva?- pregunto Inoue a un Ichigo somnoliento.

-No losé, -se encogió de brazos dándole poco importancia y miro en dirección de la ventana, estaba lloviendo.

-Puedes entrar…-dijo la profesora mirando hacia la puerta.

Una chica de pelo color azabache y ojos color violeta entró con paso firme y sonriente, tendría unos 15 años

Ichigo la miro y dijo:

-Oh.. una enana

La nueva lo escuchó y le lanzó una mirada fulminante, pero sólo él pareció observarlo.

-Buenos días a todos, soy Rukia Kaistel y seré su nueva compañera de clases.

-Sé bienvenida, mira siéntate ahí, que esta libre, al lado de Kurosaki.

Ella asintió y le sonrío a la profesora, empezó a caminar en dirección al lugar señalado.

-Ichigo!! , sea buen compañero y muéstrele la escuela a la joven.-dijo la profesora.

-Y ahora soy… presentador de la enana… - susurró.

-Pues si quieres no lo hagas, ya lo conoceré sola, no necesito de descerebrados que me ayuden.- ella también le susurro mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

-Tonta!!- le susurro.

Ella le lanzo una mirada fulminante y luego una sonrisa maliciosa.

-NO NO KUROSAKI-KUN, Perdóname, no quiero causarte problemas…-empezó a fingir la recién llegada – PERO NO ME INSULTES…-saco un pañuelito y se empezó a secar las "lágrimas".

-KUROSAKI!!! QUÉ LE HA HECHO A LA ALUMNA? RECIEN LLEGA!! , SINO QUIERE QUE LO DESAPRUEBE SE COMPORTARÁ MEJOR ¡!!!, AHORA PIDA DISCULPAS!!

Ichigo matando mentalmente a la enana le dijo un:

-Perdón…

-esta bien…-Rukia lo miró con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-_maldita..-Pensó Ichigo._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sonó el timbre y todas las chicas se le acercaron a Rukia.

-Hola! Soy Tatsuki, eres nueva en el lugar?.-le preguntó una chica.

-Sí, algo así… viví mucho tiempo fuera de aquí.-le contestó sonriente.

Y más chicas se iban acercando a su alrededor preguntándole que música le gustaba, que comida le gustaba, de donde era y más.

En otro lado los chicos conversaban.

-Es linda…-dijo un chico mirando a la halagada cayéndole la baba.

-Mucho, pero es mía! – respondió otro.

-Si como no… es mía! –y otro…

-No mía!- otro más.

-_Mierda! De ¿dónde salieron todos ellos? – pensó Ichigo-ni que la chica sea tan bonita, hasta me da lástima… todos éstos la acosaran, bueno… soy el presentador no? Estaré a su lado para que no la acosen… sólo porque soy el presentador… si le pasa algo seguro y la profesora me hecha la culpa a mi._

La verdad era que los chicos se habían pasado la voz de una chica linda que había llegado al instituto así que de todos los años habían venido a observar, y al parecer todos querían con ella, mientras todos peleaban Ichigo se salió de esa "conversación" y se dirigió donde ella, la tomó del brazo y la arrastro fuera del círculo de sus nuevas amigas.

-Hey hey suéltame! ¿Qué haces, tonto? !!!

-_No es linda, ¿por qué pelean por ella? _, soy tu presentador no? Y gracias a ti debo comportarme sino quiero repetir, así que te presentaré el colegio quieras o no! ¬¬!

-Esta bien haz lo que quieras pero suéltame! No es necesario que me arrastres por los pasillos! Puedo caminar! Idiota!

Ichigo la miró y se dio cuenta que aún la arrastraba.

-Ah perdón…-le dijo algo sonrojado , metió sus manos en los bolsillos y caminó a su lado de ella.- emm mira ahí… ése es el aula de música.

-Me gusta escuchar el piano, siempre he querido aprender – dijo ella entrando al aula y acercándose al piano más cercano, lo miraba maravillada.

-Kurosaki!, hace tiempo que no te veíamos- dijo un chico que se encontraba en el aula.- ha y ahora con novia! Muy linda! , felicidades.

-No es mi novia!, es nueva le estoy mostrando el instituto nada mas.

-Ah! Esta bien… pero y como vas con el piano? Eres es el mejor! Toca un poco….

Rukia no le tomaba importancia a lo que hablaban excepto la última parte.

-sabes tocar? –le preguntó con un brillo en los ojos.

Ichigo no entendió porque… pero esos ojos lo controlaron y se perdió en ellos.

Como no respondía , Rukia continuó

-Porfavor… toca…-le dijo ella y él asintió, sin responder, se sentó en la banquita, y empezó a tocar.

**WHEN YOU LOOK ME IN THE EYES (Jonas brothers)**

If the heart is always searching

Can you ever find a home?

I've been looking for that someone,

I can't make it on my own.

Dreams can't take the place of loving you

There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true

When you look me in the eyes,

And tell me that you love me.

Everything's alright,

When you're right here by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,

I catch a glimpse of heaven.

I find my paradise,

When you look me in the eyes.

How long will I be waiting,

To become a better man?

Gonna tell you that I love you,

In the best way that I can.

I can't take a day without you here,

You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

When you look me in the eyes,

And tell me that you love me.

Everything's alright,

When you're right here by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,

I catch a glimpse of heaven.

I find my paradise,

When you look me in the eyes.

Every day, I start to realize,

I can reach my tomorrow,

I can hold my head high,

And it's all because you're by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,

And tell me that you love me.

Everything's alright,

When you're right here by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,

I catch a glimpse of heaven.

I find my paradise,

When you look me in the eyes.

And tell me that you love me.

Everything's alright,

When you're right here by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,

I catch a glimpse of heaven.

I find my paradise,

When you look me in the eyes.

Oh

Terminó de tocar y se levantó algo sonrojado, esa canción que había escuchado se le vino a la mente en ese momento… sin querer la tocó.

Rukia se encontraba en shock , el tarado ése… con quien peleaba… tenia su lado…"lindo" y ahora que lo veía mejor… estaba simpático… ese caballo naranja y sus ojos…

-Mejor vámonos- dijo Ichigo saliendo con paso firme y mirando hacia otro lado.

-No has perdido tu toque, Ichigo, un gusto volver a verte- se despidió su amigo.

Rukia caminaba a su lado.

-Tocas muy bien el piano…

-Gracias…¿Quieres algo de comer?.-preguntó el naranjita.

-Esto.. sí , claro.

Ambos estaban comiendo una hamburguesa en el patio, Ichigo se dio cuenta que la lluvia había parado.

-¿Por qué dejaste de tocar el piano?.

-Desde que mi madre murió, no lo volví hacer… tocaba para ella.

Rukia sintió que se atoraba con un trozo de carne.

-Gracias por dejarme escucharte, no lo haces tan mal para ser un descerebrado…

-Enana tonta..

-Estúpido…

Ambos se miraron y se rieron, terminaron de comer e Ichigo caminaba a su lado matando con la mirada a todos los chicos que se le acercaban pero siempre hay uno valiente.

Un joven de cabello dorado y ojos azules profundo se le acercó.

-Hola , me llamo Katsaki –dijo éste acercándose a Rukia

-Un gusto, soy Rukia- le sonrío.

Ichigo quería matarlo.

-Me preguntaba… si tienes algo que hacer esta tarde…

-pues la verdad…-comenzaba Rukia pero fue interumpida por su acompañante

-SI! –gritó Ichigo- tiene una cita conmigo.!

-Ah?- dijo Rukia

-Oh!, no sabía que estaban saliendo, discúlpenme- Dijo y se marchó.

-AH???????????? Que sepa no tengo que salir contigo!.

-Pero …

-No debes meterte!, en mi vida! – dijo ella apretando los puños-estoy harta que lo hagan!.

Salio corriendo del lugar.

-Rukia! Hey Rukia! –gritaba él-JODERR!!! –_Sólo la quería proteger… soy su acompañante… debo cuidarla…eso eso! _

Empezó a llover y un Ichigo que se encontraba aún en el patio mirando hacia donde se fue Rukia se mojaba.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A las afueras del instituto.

-Princesa, ¿Qué le ocurrió?, esta toda mojada…-un hombre con terno negro y lentes negros se le acercaba a una chica con ropa de escolar.

-emm… me mojé con la lluvia…

-Señorita Kuchiki, no debió salir si estaba lloviendo además aún esta en clase no?, nos informaron que usted salia…

-Si losé… pero esa clase que tocaba no quería estar…y no pregunten más.

El joven le hizo una reverencia.

-Entre a la limusina, la llevaremos al palacio, princesa.

-Esta bien…-respondió Rukia

Muchos guardias empezaron a salir de todas las zonas al perímetro del instituto.

-Tuvieron que venir tantos? –dijo ella mirando a todos, que se arrodillaban ante ella en señalan de reverencia y comenzaban a subir a sus respectivas limusinas.

-Órdenes de su hermano…

-Vamonos! –subió a su limusina y miraba por la ventana la lluvia.

El carro arrancó y se fueron en dirección al palacio.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fin del primer capi!

Emm.. o.o ojalá y les guste …Bueno…la canción es de los Jonas Brothers, la letra en español :

Si el corazón está buscando

siempre puedes encontrar tu hogar

Yo he estado buscando a alguien

yo puedo hacer esto mío

Los sueños pueden encontrar un lugar

que tu no conocías

que consigue para tener

un millon de razones

para ser verdad

Cuando me miras a los ojos

y dices que me amas

todas las cosas están bien

cuando estás aquí a mi lado

Cuando me miras a los ojos

echo un vistazo al cielo

encontraré mi paraíso

cuando me mires a los ojos

Yo solo esperaré

para ser un hombre mejor

iré a decirte que te amo

de la mejor manera que pueda

No puedo tener un día sin ti aquí

tu eres la luz que

desaparece mi oscuridad

Cuando me miras a los ojos

y dices que me amas

todas las cosas están bien

cuando estás aquí a mi lado

Cuando me miras a los ojos

echo un vistazo al cielo

encontraré mi paraíso

cuando me mires a los ojos

Diario comienzo a realizar

puedo alcanzar mi mañana

debo llevar mi cabeza en alto

esto es todo porque

tu estas a mi lado

Cuando me miras a los ojos

y dices que me amas

todas las cosas están bien

cuando estás aquí a mi lado

Cuando me miras a los ojos

echo un vistazo al cielo

encontraré mi paraíso

cuando me mires a los ojos

Dime que me amas

todos las cosas estaran bien

cuando estes aquí a mi lado

y cuando me miras a los ojos

echo un vistazo al cielo

encontraré mi paraíso

cuando me mires a los ojos.

Si no la han escuchado búsquenlo en youtube, los quiero y déjenme Reviews para continuarlo…*-*


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2 :

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron Reviews y a los que me leen! *-*!

Bleach no es mio.. es de Tite Kubo

PD: Las letras en cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La Princesa de mi sueño

En la casa Kurosaki:

Ichigo esa noche no pudo dormir, daba vueltas una y otra vez en su cama.

-Mierda! Enana tonta! Tonta! tonta! ……_Ojalá y estés bien…_

El naranjita cogió su almohada y se la colocó contra su cara.

-_Y si está caminando sola bajo la lluvia? No debí dejarla ir…Soy un maldito Imbécil…_

Se dio una vuelta más en su cama.

-_Debería ir a buscarla…si claro Ichigo, ve y búscala a medianoche en medio de toda la ciudad. ¬¬! _

_JODERRRR!! ¿Qué hago? Enana si te pasa algo… me mato._

_Maldición! ¿por qué me preocupo tanto? Por ser su presentador…no?_

Se golpeó varias veces con la almohada contra su cara y luego la tiro a un lado.

-_Si no hubiese sido ella… y sino hubiese sido Inoue… estaría igual? Sin poder dormir pensando que le pudo pasar algo?._

_Maldición! Enana! ¿Qué me has hecho?!._

Ichigo suspiró y miró el techo.

-¿Qué me has hecho?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En el palacio:

Rukia se encontraba en su cama muy propio de una princesa, sus cortinas eran telas de color plateadas y azules.

_-Me basta con soportar a mi hermano… y ahora al descerebrado…_

La princesa cogio su almohada y la tiro a un lado.

-_¿Cuándo entenderán que odio que se metan en mi vida?!! Ichigo Idiota!! Idiota!! _

Miro el techo y recordó cuando él toco el piano.

-Hasta llegué a pensar que era lindo..! ¬¬!

_-Sólo quería una vida normal… por unos días… mientras que mi hermano esta de viaje…… y me tuve que encontrar con alguien que están obsesivo como él! … bueno no tanto…Nii-Sama es peor…_

Rukia dio una vuelta en su cama y cerró los ojos.

-_Descerebrado…_

Se quedó dormida.

Al día siguiente en el instituto de Karakura.

Un grupo de chicos y chicas se encontraban conversando sobre que habían visto una limusina a todo lujo al frente del instituto y no sabían de quién era.

Rukia se acercó a ellos.

-Buenos días- les sonrío- ocurrió algo?

-Si verás – dijo Inoue saliendo del tumulto y acercándose a ella - hay una limusina al frente y no descubrimos de quién es.

-Oh…-dijo ella. _Por suerte que baje de ahí 2 cuadras antes – _pensó.

- y ¿Has visto a Kurosaki-kun? – le preguntó Inoue.

La pelinegra vio en todo el salón y no lo observaba.

-No, no ha venido aún, supongo.

-Es extraño… desde que ocurrió el accidente…es siempre puntual, y acostumbra a llegar temprano- dijo Tatsuki entrando en escena.

-Mmm…- se limitó a decir Rukia.

-Chicos! Tomen asiento! Empezaremos la clase! – dijo la profesora muy sonriente .

Todos corrieron a sus asientos y el naranjita no llegaba….

-¿Dónde se encuentra el alumno Kurosaki?

Un chico con cabello naranja despeinado y unas inmensas ojeras llegaba corriendo al salón.

-AQUÍ ESTOY! – se encontraba sudando y respiraba agitadamente, como si hubiese corrido por todo el instituto.

La verdad era que como no había podido dormir, estaba como sonámbulo y no encontraba su aula, además del hecho que se levantó tarde.

-Tome asiento!, ahora como iba diciendo… habrá examen sorpresa…

-Noooo!! – se escuchó un grito de terror por parte de los alumnos.

La profesora sonrío más, le encantaba hacerlos sufrir.

Ichigo se sentó en silencio en su asiento y miró de reojo a Rukia.

-Me alegro que estés bien…-susurró y se recostó encima de la mesa, ahora sí podría dormir tranquilo…

Rukia lo miró sorprendida.

_¿Por qué me dijo eso? No ha dormido por mi culpa? No no imposible…o.._

-Repartan los exámenes! – se escuchó que dijo la profesora.

_Mierda! –pensó ella- Ichigo desaprobará…si se queda domido en plena prueba.. _

-Hey hey Idiota!, despierta!, hay prueba! –le susurraba a él mientras lo movía, pero nada, ni el más mínimo movimiento por parte del naranja.

-_Bueno que me importa! Que desapruebe se lo merece…_

" _Me alegro que estés bien"–recordó._

_Maldito Ichigo!_

-Profesora!, ¿Puedo llevar al alumno Kurosaki a la enfermería?, No se siente bien…-dijo Rukia poniéndose en pie.

-Así?- dijo la profesora.

-Si! Mire…- Rukia camino donde Ichigo y de los pelos, lo cogio para mostrarle el rostro de él a la maestra, luego lo volvió a soltar haciendo que la cara del pelinaranja se golpeará con la mesa.

-Cierto… tiene cara de muerto en vida…, llévelo por favor.

-Gracias…- la pelinegra cogió uno de los brazos de él y lo puso tras su cuello.- vamos… camina…por favor.

" _Al descerebrado le he dicho por favor?"_

Ichigo pareció despertar un poco y empezó a caminar guiándose de Rukia,ambos salieron del aula.

Estaban caminando por el patio el instituto.

-Idiota! Justo hoy se te da por no dormir en la noche! – decía mientras avanzaba.

El naranja se detuvo y se soltó de ella, la miro de frente.

-No dormí, por pensar en ti…Rukia…-susurró y la besó.

Fue un beso dulce, ella estaba en estado de shock… pero poco a poco fue cayendo ante esos labios , le correspondió.

Ichigo se separó de ella y luego cayó dormido encima del hombro de ella.

-Estabas… estabas.. dormido?

Nadie respondió.

-Maldición Ichigo! –Rukia volvió a colocar su brazo alrededor de su cuello y camino hacia un árbol se sentó ahí, luego acomodó al naranjita para que siguiera durmiendo en su hombro.

Ella lo observó y vio en el rostro de él una sonrisa.

-_Encima sonríe?...Estaba durmiendo… -_Ella empezó a pasar sus dedos por sus labios…-_Fue algo…No! Imposible! Yo nunca Me enamoraría de un descerebrado e idiota como él!_

_Pero.. ¿Por qué me beso? En verdad no durmió por pensar en mi? Noooo alguien dormido habla y dice cosas que no son! No?_

_Mierda Ichigo!_

-Nooooo mamá mamá , porfavor noooo!! –Ichigo empezó a gritar como loco , fruncía el ceño mas de lo habitual, y empezaba a respirar agitadamente, la sonrisa que había tenido hace un momento se le había borrado por completo.

- Ichigo! ¿Qué te ocurre?,- dijo Rukia – _sigue durmiendo…_

-No mueras no mueras!! Porfavor nooo! –Ichigo se movía de un lado a otro.

-Ichigo despierta! Despierta! Imbécil! No te he dicho que despiertes? Mierda Ichigo despierta! –lo movía con desesperación.

El naranjita seguía gritando y empezaba a derramar algunas lágrimas.

-Que hago?!! Qué hago?

"_Capaz…si…No! Pero cuando te beso… él sonrío.., capaz si lo vuelves hacer se tranquilice.."_

_No!!_

_-_Por favor no mueras no mueras!! – esta vez empezó a llorar.

_- Mierda!_

Rukia se acercó a él y lo besó despacio.

-Ichigo… resiste…- le susurró, alejándose despacio de él.

El pelinaranja dejo de gritar, respiraba mas tranquilo y dejó de fruncir el ceño se volvió a quedar domido.

Rukia estaba sonrojada por lo que acaba de hacer, se recostó en el árbol y miró el cielo.

_-funcionó…_

"_y no niegues que te gustó!!"_

_Cállate! _

Rukia cerró los ojos y sin querer también se durmió.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Luego de unas horas :

-Enana! Heyy enana!!! , despierta!!

Rukia abrió lentamente los ojos y vio a Ichigo.

-Hayyy!! Que miedoo!! Un Idiota!!

-Jaja que graciosa ¬¬!

Ella sonrío.

-No niegues que es verdad…Baka!

Él se acomodo otra vez en el árbol y miró el cielo despejado.

-Explícame algo enana… ¿Qué hacemos aca?

-No recuerdas nada?

-No… sólo que llegué al aula y me dormí, luego desperté aquí.

Rukia dio un suspiro.

-Verás había prueba hoy… así que le dije a al profesora que te llevaría a la enfermería pero te traje aquí para que duermas…

-ohh…gracias…-se llevo una mano a la cabeza.-No dormí en la noche…

-¿Qué ocurrió?...

-Mmm…perdón por lo que hice ayer…

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Esta bien…puedo preguntarte algo?

Ahora él asentía con la cabeza.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu mamá?, sino me quieres responder, no te preocupes.

-Hice algo.. mientras dormía?-fue su respuesta de él.

-Tuviste una pesadilla… creo que reviviste lo que te ocurrió…

-Pero entonces…tú como me..ayudaste? sino me despertaste?

Rukia sintió que se ponía roja .

-…….

Ichigo inconscientemente cerró los ojos y pasó sus dedos por sus labios.

-Me besaste! Rukia me besaste! – Abrió sus ojos de par en par y miraba donde Rukia, ella miraba a cualquier lado, menos a él.

-Tú también me besaste! – Dijo ella, era su única defensa.- No te podía despertar! Intenté todo! Sólo me faltó tirarte una piedra…, y luego recordé que cuando tú me besaste… sonreíste…

-Ah? Te bese? O.O

-Imbécil! – Dijo Rukia poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia el aula de clase.

-Heyy Rukiaaa ¡! Rukiaaa! –Ichigo se golpeo contra el árbol y cerró los ojos.

Empezó a recordar el sueño que tuvo, donde besaba a una princesa y se sentía feliz. No sabía quien era pero sintió una paz infinita y felicidad.

Nunca le vio el rostro aquella mujer y luego su sueño habia cambiado a la escena de su madre.

Se sentía morir, pero luego una mano de una mujer lo levantó , era denuevo aquella princesa .

Quien le decía que resista.

Abrió denuevo los ojos .

-Rukia…era esa princesa…Maldición! La volví dejar ir…!! – Corrió por donde ella se había ido.

_No perderé nunca más a alguien que amo!!._

Corría a todo lo que podia , abrió la puerta del aula de golpe, y con respiración agitada gritó:

-ENANA TE AMO!

Levantó la mirada y vio a todo el aula que lo miraban con cara de : "se volvió loco" camino caminó donde ella se encontraba.

-Rukia…

-I…chi..go…-dijo ella mirándolo a sus ojos, que mostraban determinación.

Los alumnos y la profesora, aún no podían ni respirar, sólo se limitaban a observar.

Él acerco al rostro de ella y la besó con ternura, con delicadeza, porque ahora era su princesa de su sueño. Ella le correspondió y el tiempo se detuvo para ambos hasta que un aplauso los sacó de su trance, era la profesora de arte.

-Bravo!!! , y TODOS USTEDES APLAUDAN O HAGO QUE TODOS REPITAN DE AÑO! ¬¬!!!

Los chicos que querían matar a Ichigo y las chicas que aún se encontraban en estado de shock por la actitud de él, empezaron a aplaudir con temor a la profesora.

Los alaudidos se pusieron rojos, y el pelinaranja recién se dio cuenta que todo el aula los había visto.

Se sentó al lado de Rukia, donde era su asiento y la observó, estaba extraña, miraba por la ventana pensando en algo…

Y Ahora que se lo pensaba… ella nunca le había dicho que también lo quería… y si no era así?

Ichigo buscaba sus ojos de ella con desesperación.

-Rukia…

Ella volteó, lo miró y le sonrió, eso era suficiente respuesta para calmar sus dudas.

La profesora se acercó a la puerta abierta por Ichigo y la cerró.

-Bueno sigamos con la clase …-continuó ella- El arte es…

BOOM!

Dos hombres de ternos negros entraron al aula golpeando la puerta con la pared, Rukia se puso pálida, ambos se arrodillaron en medio de toda la clase en dirección hacia la princesa.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo la profesora.- ¿Qué broma es esta?!

-Soy Kaien-dono, guardaespaldas principal de la princesa Kuchiki.-dijo uno de ellos.-Princesa su hermano ya llegó de viaje…

Rukia miraba hacia cualquier lado.

_¿Por qué justo en ese momento? Iba a contarle a Ichigo en la salida… Mierda! Mierda!-pensaba ella._

-¿De qué habla? No hay ninguna princesa!- gritó uno de los alumnos.

Kaien se levantó y camino en dirección a Rukia se arrodilló ante ella.

-Princesa…

Ichigo se puso en pie.

-¿Qué hace?, se volvió loco?-grito él.

_-Código 030…-_le susurró Rukia a Kaien, mirando hacia otro lado.

"_Traducción:Toda orden de los príncipes o princesas deben ser respetadas"_

-Código 031- le respondió él haciéndole caso omiso a Ichigo.-princesa su hermano quiere que vaya al aeropuerto ha recibirlo, me mandó a que la lleve.

"_Traducción: La orden del hermano mayor o los reyes tendrán mas valor que la orden de los menores"_

-Imbécil te estoy hablando!- gritó mas fuerte nuestro naranjita- Rukia! Dile algo! , Enana!! Enana!!

Kaien se puso de pie y miró fulminante a Ichigo.

-No tiene permitido decirle de esa forma a la princesa!

-SILENCIO! –gritó Rukia poniéndose en pie.

-Princesa…-dijo Kaien

Ichigo se quedo callado, no sabia que ocurría.

-Kaien, a partir de hoy… olvídate de nuestra amistad que tuvimos alguna vez…-le susurró Rukia .

-pero…

-Silencio!, -Rukia suspiró y continuó, miraba hacia un punto en la pared para poder resistir- Yo no soy Rukia Kaistel… soy Kuchiki Rukia, tercera heredera al trono.

-No.. no.. no puede ser…-decía Ichigo más para sí mismo

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hahaha Fin del segundo capi!, Ojala les guste n.n

Emm manden reviews para continuarlo ( sisi con chantaje xDD )

Los quiero! Byeee!


	3. Chapter 3

Declamiers :Bleach es de Tite Kubo.

Notas de la autora: 

-Holasssssssssssss !!! Volvi con el siguiente capit…

-Heyyyy Marciaaaa!! – Fue interrumpida por un Ichigo que venia corriendo .

-No me interrumpas mi presentación!! ¬¬ !!

-Te interrumpo cuando se me da la gana! Ahora dime porque me tuve que declarar tan rápido a la enana?

Te digo que me era necesa..

Baka! Que tiene que te hayas declara tan rápido? – Dijo Rukia entrando en escena e interrumpiéndome también.

Que manía la de ambos de interrumpirme! – Los miraba a ambos de manera acusadora pero ni me pelaban.

Tonta enana! Tú sabes que yo no me comporto así!

Es que no te pudiste resistir a mi encantos, Kurosaki-kun

No! Esa estúpida voz!

Me dices estúpida?, Idiota!

Esto chicos…..O.O

Continuará al final del capitulo (?) xDD !!

Les mando saludos a : **catcreme...,y GREX-CHAN **quienes no he podido responderles 

T-T Gracias por leerme y dejarme reviews!

los quiero hea! Se me cuidan! Aquí el capi…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cap3 :**

**Quédate conmigo**

-Silencio!, -Rukia suspiró y continuó, miraba hacia un punto en la pared para poder resistir- Yo no soy Rukia Kaistel… soy Kuchiki Rukia, tercera heredera al trono.

-No.. no.. no puede ser…-decía Ichigo más para sí mismo

La princesa al escuchar la voz del pelinaranja sintió que se iba a desmayar ahí mismo, así que se aferró a la mesa y continúo hablando- Me inscribí al instituto para …

-Princesa Kuchiki- dijo entrando el director del instituto con paso firme e interrumpiéndola, se paro delante de ella y le hizo una reverencia, a lo que la profesora que aún se encontraba en estado atónito, se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría y también la reverenció, pronto todos los alumnos se fueron levantando de sus asientos, para luego arrodillarse frente a Rukia.

A los pocos minutos todos en el aula estaban arrodillados ante ella, bueno excepto uno que tenia el pelo de color naranja, que aun no podía reaccionar.

-Debe reverenciar a la princesa!, es una total falta de respeto , el quedarse ahí parado!- Grito Kaien .

-Silencio! , es la última vez que lo repito! – dijo Rukia mirando directamente a su guardia con total superioridad.

-Ichi…go…-Miro al suelo esta vez, no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos-Perdóname…

-Me… me mentiste! Jugaste conmigo! - Ichigo empezaba a reaccionar- Tú sólo..sólo! jugaste!

-No no…Ichigo…no..

Ambos no se daban cuenta que estaban en medio del salón y con los presentes aún arrodillados, ya que no habían recibido órdenes de la princesa para levantarse.

-Yo…yo te amaba… fue poco tiempo el que te conocí! Pero me di cuenta que lo hacia desde la primera vez que te vi , tenias algo diferente… aún asi tú!! Tú.!!...

-Cállate!!! –Rukia levantó la mirada esta vez, no iba a permitir que le digan mentirosa-No seas Idiota! Yo nunca te mentí! , mas bien eres el único que me conoce en verdad como soy…yo no soy un titulo y un nombre… tu conoces a la verdadera Rukia sólo Rukia… -Ella empezó a apretar los puños y mirar a otro lado- Por eso no te permitiré que digas que te mentí! , Ichigo también te amo!,

Ichigo no respondía y miraba a otro lado.

-_Ichigo…porfavor…perdóname- _Rukia pensaba mientras cerraba los ojos y al no escuchar respuesta por parte de él, se sintió devastada, no se le permitía llorar. Una Kuchiki no podía hacer eso…" _Es cosa de plebeyos", le decía siempre su hermano_, -Losiento.. Ichigo..-Volvió a levantar la mirada y miro de frente.

-Porfavor! Todos levántese! –Rukia volvió a tener su mirada fría… regresó la princesa de Hielo.

Al escuchar el aula se puso en pie.

-Director, le agradezco mucho lo que ha hecho por mí, por guardar el secreto, ya que pude ser una chica normal como deseaba.

-Kuchiki-sama, usted siempre será bienvenida aquí- respondió el director haciendo una leve reverencia.

Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero le pido un favor más,-_"ichigo no permitiré perderte tan fácilmente"-_Deje salir al alumno Ichigo.

El pelinaranja al escuchar su nombre miró donde Rukia.

-Claro Kuchiki-sama-respondió el director

-Ichigo!, si deseas venir conmigo, una limusina te estará esperando afuera y te llevará donde estoy yo.-dijo con voz firme, pero sin mirarlo

El pelinaranja miraba otro lado, sin saber qué hacer, como responder.

-Reitero mi agradecimiento, señor director.-Rukia empezó a caminar y sus guardias la seguían por detrás.

La princesa caminaba en dirección a la salida, quería irse y llorar a solas, pero una mano la cogió de su muñeca que no le permitió avanzar, volteó la mirada y observo un cabello naranja.

-Enana idiota!, me hice una promesa! No perderé a otra persona a quien ame.

Los guardias se iban a lanzar encima de Ichigo pero Rukia levantó la mano en señal de que no se movieran.

Esta vez Ichigo la miro a los ojos, fruncía el ceño y tenía la misma mirada como cuando se declaró.

Te amo Rukia, y no lo puedo evitar, si te pierdo…yo…yo..

No pudo continuar, la princesa lo estaba besando , ambos sintieron y saborearon los labios del otro, sintiéndose felices.

Era un beso dulce y tierno…un beso del cual quieres que sea eterno.

-Ejem Ejem… princesa… su hermano…-Dijo el otro guardia porque Kaien simplemente no podía hablar, ahora el que se encontraba en estado de shock era él.

Ambos jóvenes se separaron y se sonrieron.

-Losé, Hanatarou –Rukia cogio la mano de Ichigo y miro a los ojos avellana de él-Nos vamos.

Ichigo y la princesa Kuchiki salieron adelante seguidos por ambos guardias.

O0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**En las afueras del Instituto :**

-Ahora tenemos un problema –Comenzó Rukia.

-¿Cuál? –Respondió Ichigo con el ceño fruncido.

-Tu ropa…

-Mi ropa? O.O

-No es apropiada para presentarte con Nii-sama …

-¿Qué coño tiene mi ropa?! –Grito Ichigo pero Rukia ya no estaba a su lado- Enana! Hey enana!

La princesa se había separado de él y estaba hablando con Kaien, mas bien le estaba ordenando.

-Kaien, dale tu terno a Ichigo.

El guardia fruncía el ceño y apretaba los puños pero sólo se limitó a responder un:

-Si, Princesa…

-Enana! Que te he dicho que no! –Gritó Ichigo corriendo donde ella se encontraba.

-Nunca has escuchado de mi hermano….y su espada??-fue su respuesta

-Espada?- Ichigo trago saliva, ahora que recordaba leyó muchos artículos de la fuerza del príncipe _, ", Da la muerte de cualquier persona sólo con pronunciar una palabra: Bankai"_-¿Dónde me cambio?

Rukia sonrió con satisfacción.

-En esa limusina- señaló un automóvil negro al frente de ellos.

El pelinaranja se dirigió al lugar señalado junto con Kaien.

Hanatarou,¿Trajeron ropa para mi?

-Por supuesto ,se encuentra en su limusina

Ella también se fue a cambiar.

**Al poco rato:**

Un chico de cabello naranja y frunciendo el ceño bajaba del automóvil, tenia las manos en los bolsillos y vestía un traje negro muy elegante.

-Enanaaaaaaaa!! ¿Dónde te metiste? Mierda! Enana! –Ichigo buscaba de lado en lado y no la encontraba.

-Se está cambiando!, no puedo creer… que la princesa se haya enamorado de alguien como tú….-Dijo Kaien mirándolo con repulsión- Pero te advierto! Si le pones un dedo a la princesa…

-Escúchame bien…nunca pero nunca haría algo en contra de Rukia.-Respondió Ichigo mirándolo serio.

-Espero que sea así, sino, prepárate para tu muerte.- Terminó Kaien y se fue a buscar a la princesa dejando a un Ichigo en medio de la calle.

-Que mierda tiene éste tío_? –_Pensó el naranjita.

-Ichigo…-sintió la voz de Rukia a sus espaldas, volteó a mirarla. Y lo que observó lo dejo sin palabras.

Un vestido azul que era perfecto para ella, su cabello estaba recogido y con algunos mechones le caían en su rostro.

Él no dijo nada sólo la rodeo con sus brazos y la abrazó.

-Sólo mía-susurró.

Ella le correspondió su abrazo y apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de él, se sentía tanta paz en ese lugar…… aquellos músculos, aquellos labios…aquellos ojos…incluso el cabello naranja… todo era lindo en él y todo ahora le pertenecía a ella.

-Sólo mío.-le susurró a modo de respuesta.

-Princesa….yujuuu….su hermano nos va a matar… si nos demoramos más- otra vez era Hanatarou interrumpiendo.

-he sí- dijo ella separándose de Ichigo.

Ella y el naranjita subieron juntos a la limusina.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**En la limusina:**

Rukia apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de el pelinaranja mientras éste lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

-Enana…¿qué te preocupa?- Preguntó Ichigo mirando por la ventana, el cielo se encontraba nublado.

-Nosé como pueda reaccionar Nii-Sama…

-No le temo!-dijo éste volteando a mirarla.

-Lose Ichigo…pero no lo conoces como es…

-No me importa! no hará que me aleje de ti.

Ella desvió la mirada.

-pase lo que pase, estaré a tu lado, Ichigo.

Él sonrió.

**En el aeropuerto:**

-Princesa, sígame por favor- un joven vestido con ropa de trabajador del aeropuerto le hizo una leve reverencia- El avión privado de su hermano acaba de llegar.

-Gracias-respondió Rukia y empezó a caminar tras el joven.

Ichigo caminaba al lado de ella y los guardias los rodeaban a ambos.

-Aquí es- dijo el trabajador y tras una reverencia se retiró.

Se podía divisar el avión y Byakuya bajaba de ahí con varios guardias a su alrededor, se acercó a ellos.

-Bienvenido, Nii-Sama –La princesa le hizo una leve reverencia.

Alguien más bajo de ese avión.

-Bienvenida también, hermana – Rukia le sonrío.

-Rukia, ¿dónde están tus modales?- mencionó la voz fría de Byakuya

-_Imbécil- _Pensó Ichigo.

-Disculpe, Hisana-sama –se corrigió.

-Byakuya no seas tan duro con ella, -Hisana le habló y luego se dirigió a Rukia, dándole un abrazo -hermanita me alegro mucho volver a verte.

El pelinaranja aún se encontraba al lado de la princesa, pero rogaba que Byakuya no se diera cuenta.

-Kaien… ¿qué paso con sus modales? Y ¿Por qué se ha pintado el pelo de otro color?

Ichigo miro a ambos lados, y se dio cuenta que todos los guardias estaban arrodillados ante los recién llegados, además se dio cuenta que le hablaban a él.

-Disculpe, Kuchiki-Sama- dijo un Kaien poniéndose en pie y con ropa de escolar.-Yo soy Kaien.

Rukia paso la mirada de Ichigo a Kaien y se dio cuenta el gran parecido.

-¿Quién eres? –espetó Byakuya mirando a nuestro naranjita.

-Nii-Sama… él es…

El príncipe miró donde Rukia buscando alguna explicación.

-Él es...-Rukia apretó los puños y miro a Byakuya fríamente, o sí como una verdadera Kuchiki- Es mi novio.

-Soy Kurosaki, Ichigo.-El pelinaranja frunció el ceño y observó a Byakuya.

-Kurosaki…-dijeron Byakuya, Hisana y Kaien al unísono.

-Tendrás relación con Isshin Kurosaki?...-Pregunto Hisana.

-Isshin…-susurró para sí misma Rukia.

-Es mi padre.

-Eso quiere decir que…-susurraron Kaien y Rukia.

Byakuya miro donde estaba su hermana menor.

-Una completa decepción, No saber ni el apellido y procedencia con quien uno se encuentra –Byakuya hablaba de una manera terrorífica.- con un plebeyo… y no cualquier plebeyo! El hijo de un exsirviente de la familia!, una total falta de respeto a tu clan…

-un sirviente?, Rukia! De ¿qué esta hablando?-Empezó a hablar Ichigo.

Rukia miraba el suelo.

_-Es cierto…lo mío con Ichigo fue muy pronto, nunca conocí quienes eran su familia ni nada de eso… pero en cambio.. yo…yo..-_Rukia se encontraba en un mar de confusión en su mente.

-Mejor vete, y no vuelvas más Kurosaki.!

-Sólo me iré si Rukia, me dice que me vaya, sino no me muevo de aquí.

Ella al escuchar su nombre, volteó la mirada y se cruzo con lo ojos avellana de él, no sabia el porqué, pero se sintió fuerte y le respondió a su hermano.

-Si se va, me voy con él…

-Una total falta de respeto, con un hijo de un exsirviente, y hermano de un sirviente, me fui sólo por un día y traes la desgracia a la familia.

-Byakuya…-Hisana puso una mano en el hombro de él.- No te pongas de esa manera… ella sólo se enamoró.

-¿Hermano de un sirviente? ¿Qué esta hablando?, Rukia?

-Isshin Kurosaki, excapitán de la guardia real "Shinigamis" , es mi padre también- esta vez él que hablo fue Kaien.

-¿Qué? Nono! Imposible!

En ese momento aparecieron corriendo 3 guardias cada uno se fue en distinta dirección: el primero , donde byakuya, el segundo done Hisana y el tercero donde Rukia, les susurraron a sus oídos.

-"_Ha habido un atentado a sus padres en el edificio donde se encontraban"_

-NO! No es posible!!

-Rukia! ¿Qué paso? _Que mierda esta sucediendo aquí!!! Como que éste tío es mi hermano? Y mi viejo un excapitán??_

-voy para allá, Hisana ven conmigo, Rukia quédate, luego seguimos con todo esto… por el momento no quiero excusas ni recriminaciones tuyas.-Dijo Byakuya con frialdad mientras daba la vuelta para irse.

-Quiero ir contigo! – Gritó Rukia

-Silencio!, no permitiré que me hables de esa forma, además ya te di las indicaciones, vuelve al palacio, y aléjate de ese bastardo al que llamas novio.

-Estoy harta…- Rukia cerro los puños con total ira y desvió la mirada –Todo esta mal para ti…Odio ser una maldita princesa! Odio todo esto!, y a ti TE ODIO!

Ella dio media vuelta y hecho a correr.

Byakuya estaba atónito aunque su rostro no expresará nada… sintió un dolor muy fuerte ante aquellas palabras , él preferiria que le atrevesaran una espada.

-Rukiaaa!! Enanaaa!! Ven! Coño porque siempre corres!!!-Ichigo corrio tras ella y en el aire cogio su mano , la arrastro hacia él y la abrazo.

Ella forcejeo con él y con ambos puños golpeaba el pecho de él.

-Baka! Sueltame , sueltame!

Los guardias que se encontrabn cerca se estaban acercando a Ichigo para que suelte a la princesa pero Hisana , levantó la mano dando órdenes de que no se movieran.

-Rukia… tranquila, estoy contigo…-le susurro mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de ella, pronto la princesa se fue calmando y ya no eran insultos lo que salían de su boca, empezó a respirar entrecortadamente y se tranquilizó.

-Se aman… en verdad, Byakuya.-susurro Hisana, al hombre que se encontraba su lado sin expresión alguna en su rostro, éste sólo prosiguió su camino.

-Ichigo… quédate conmigo.-le susurró una ya calmada Rukia.

-Siempre…

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fin del tercer capi! xD , los quiero mucho ^^ , dejenme reviews para seguir con la historia =D ( y yo sigo con el chantaje XD), cuídense es el capi mas largo que he escrito, ojalá y les guste n.n

Haha aqui la continuación de lo de arriba xDDD!! :

-Tonta!

-CALLENSEEEE!!! ¬¬! –gritó Marcia a lo que ambos se le quedaron mirando con cara de loca – Vale , escúchame Ichigo…. Lo hice porque Byakuya ya tenía que aparecer… y Rukia me dijo que sea rápido para que vaya eligiendo su ropa para tu funeral =D

-Byakuya O.O – Ichigo trago saliva- Esperen! ENANA!!! ¿CÓMO QUE TU ROPA?!

-Bueno sería mi primer entierro humano al que asista… así que quería que fuese especial ….(xD )

Entonces… aprovecharé mis últimos momentos! Rukia nos vamos a la cama!! Y lo haremos todaaaa la nocheeeee y la siguiente hasta que tu hermano llegue no perderé mas tiempo! -Ichigo cogió la mano de la pelinegra y la empieza a arrastrar.

-O.O – Marcia estaba en estado atónito- Rukia … Tú…y él… O_O

La pobre Rukia estaba roja mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Tu hermano te mata… por otro lado…¿Cómo no me contaste?!! A tus fans les encanta todo eso! ¬¬!!! –le gritaba Marcia mientras veía a Ichigo abrir la puerta de una habitación con Rukia arrastrando.

-Esperen esa habitación… Noooo Ichigooo No entres!!! –Marcia grito con desperación-Ahí estann…

Se escucho un golpe y luego gritos de parte de varias personas

-Estan… Byakuya con Isana…-Marcia traga saliva.-_tampoco ellos querían perder tiempo u.u _

DESPEDAZA SEMBOZAKURA ¡!! –se escucha de aquella habitación.

Esto… yo… mejor me voy…-salgo corriendo de ahí.

Mensaje de la escritora : Estoooo nose que se me dio pero quería escribir eso xDD , bueno les diré porque Ichigo se declara tan rápido , quería que la historia avanzará ya que ocurrirán muchas cosas , me esforzaré muxo más por ustedes y para ustedes n.n

A todos los que puedo les respondo sus reviews n.n .

Bye Bye , suerte.


End file.
